<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Sir by kindahoping4forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745094">Yes, Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahoping4forever/pseuds/kindahoping4forever'>kindahoping4forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gardener Ash [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriend!Ash, Brief Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Domestic Thirst, Established Relationship, F/M, Gardener!Ash, Idk they just banter a ton &amp; then have hot sex in a bathroom but there's not a tag for that i guess, Light Dom/sub, Mild References to Bondage and Cum Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, dom!ash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahoping4forever/pseuds/kindahoping4forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken hammock means a trip to the local hardware store. You and Ashton tease, taunt and push each other’s buttons until you push a little too far and Ash decides to deal with you then and there in the store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashton Irwin/Reader, Ashton Irwin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gardener Ash [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were <em>proud</em> of what you’ve done,” Ashton accuses you with a smirk.</p><p>You drop your jaw in mock offense. “<em>What I’ve done?!</em> Ohhhhh, that’s <em>right</em>, that was my <em>other</em> boyfriend’s dick I was bouncing on that day. I’m sorry, baby, you’re correct. This was entirely my fault,” you offer with pouted lips, opening your arms for a cuddle.</p><p>“You were a woman possessed and your frenzied demon sex destroyed my relaxation zone,” he teases, pulling you in to first bite and then kiss your pout.</p><p>It had been a week since your spontaneous romp had ended in the untimely demise of Ash’s beloved hammock. He hadn’t let you hear the end of it since it happened and now the two of you were finally back outside, assessing the damage.</p><p>“I think I have a fabric patch kit in the garage but the framing is definitely fucked,” he mutters, picking over the pieces. “Gonna need new hooks… new spreader bar…”</p><p>“Been talking about getting one of those anyways,” you joke with a twinkle in your eye.</p><p>He gives you a <em>look</em> and shakes his head. “Jesus, already with you?”</p><p>You giggle and raise your arms in surrender. “I’m sorry, Ash, I honestly hate that I’m <em>that</em> girl but the manly man ‘lemme get my tools out and work with my hands’ act just does things for me.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to go with me to get the supplies or are you gonna spontaneously combust right when we walk in the hardware store?” He teases, standing behind you and snaking his arms around your waist. “And you’re not <em>that</em> girl, you’re <em>my</em> girl.”</p><p>“Nice save,” you comment dryly and wiggle away from him; he chuckles warmly and you both walk back to the house.</p><p>While you’re getting ready to go, Ashton gets caught up taking notes on the hammock repair videos he’s found on YouTube so you end up heading out later than either of you intended. The home improvement store isn’t far but it’s LA so there’s still traffic and the car ride has a slightly tense air because of it.</p><p>You can tell how irritated he is by the way he’s relentlessly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as you sit in the standstill traffic. You reach out and take his hand, both to calm him and to stop the noise. He looks at you appreciatively and gestures at the line of cars in front of him with his other hand. “40 minutes to go five fuckin’ miles,” he grumbles. “There’s no way this is getting done today, the sun’s gonna be goin’ down before we even leave the goddamn store.”</p><p>You kiss the back of his hand that’s tightly squeezing yours. “I told you, I’ll help you with everything tomorrow,” you remind him reassuringly. “It’s not a big deal, just relax, baby.”</p><p>“You know what would help me relax?” He turns to you with a smirk. “If I could go home and lay in a fuckin’ hammock.”</p><p>You finally arrive at your destination and enter the store. After his YouTube deep dive, Ash decided he should install wooden posts to hang the hammock on since your sexcapade uprooted the metal stand’s legs straight out of the ground. He heads over to visit the lumber department and you decide to browse through the garden center, thinking that if you pick out some new seeds for him, it might put a smile on his face.</p><p>Ash returns to you less than 10 minutes later, looking more agitated than ever. You raise your eyebrows to him as a silent question and he huffs, “They just <em>happened</em> to have sold out of what I need. Gotta order it, won’t be here until next week.”</p><p>You give him a sympathetic frown and rub his back. “I’m sorry I broke your oasis center or whatever you called it earlier,” you say, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>He cracks a smile and starts browsing the seed packs in front of you. “I called it my <em>relaxation zone</em> and I’m sure I’ll forgive you someday.”</p><p>You two linger in the garden section, pointing out vegetables that could be helpful to have on hand and having a mild disagreement over which flowers would look best growing next to his sunflowers. </p><p>“My phone is dying and I need it for my shopping list, baby, can you Google and see if we can plant marigolds right now?” He asks, turning a packet of seeds over in his hands.</p><p>You pull your phone out of your back pocket, happy to see that he’s calmed down and is interested in making the most of this trip. You chirp emphatically, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Ashton hears your response and lets out a sharp, raspy exhale that you’ve never quite heard before and he immediately tries to disguise it as a cough. You glance over at him curiously but he appears to be intensely examining the package he’s holding so you move on.</p><p>“Depends on what type but these ones you can plant through the summer, so we’re good,” you inform him, pointing to the seeds he’s holding.</p><p>“Cool,” he breezes and tosses them into your shopping cart. “What about… basil?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” you say again, fingers adeptly typing. You hear a similar noise come from him, though he deals with it much better this second time. You’re <em>sure</em> this wasn’t coincidental this time and you peer at him over your phone to see his jaw clenching in a way you’re <em>very</em> familiar with. Interesting.</p><p>“I’m just seeing ‘warm weather’… maybe just get one pack to try?” You suggest, eyeing him, trying to figure out if what you suspect is going on is really going on.</p><p>He shrugs, “Couldn’t hurt.” He flings the packet into the cart and moves down the aisle.</p><p>Ashton tosses out a few more things for you to look up and while you’re happy to help, you’re also glad for the opportunity to test the theory you now have. You vary your affirmations to him and as you suspect, “Yes, sir” is the only one that seems to get a reaction out of him.</p><p>The garden center is located outside and the afternoon sun is just starting to hit the area you’re shopping in. You notice Ash has begun to sweat and if you weren’t in a mood before, you absolutely are now, so you decide to rile him a bit more.  </p><p>“That sun is brutal!” You start, dramatically fanning yourself. “You’re lookin’ a little warm too, handsome… unless there’s another reason why you’d be sweating.”</p><p>He looks at you incredulously and you stare back innocently, eyes wide and shining; he stares you down as he briskly takes off his black button down shirt, leaving him in a white tank. </p><p>“Are you good or does the sight of <em>any</em> bare flesh in the presence of gardening paraphernalia have you needing to excuse yourself?” He fires back, whipping his shirt into the basket pointedly, glare challenging you to push your luck.</p><p>You smile sweetly and answer, “Oh, I’m feeling just fine. But thank you… <em>sir</em>.”</p><p>Mischievous grin on your face, you start to make your way to the end of the aisle, scooting your body between him and the shopping cart. Sure, you could’ve gone around the other side but that wouldn’t have given you the opportunity to graze your ass against his crotch to confirm - <em>yep</em> - he’s losing the battle he’s fighting with his cock and he is definitely harder than he wants to be right now.</p><p>As you pass by, his large hand grabs your wrist and wraps around it tightly. “Watch it,” is all he says but the low tone he uses mixed with the feeling of his hot breath on your neck has your head spinning.</p><p>You lay off your teasing for a while but if you’re being honest, you both seem to enjoy the charged air lingering between the two of you now. Ashton grabs your waist to move you out of his way so that he can look at a display and his fingers dig into your skin just <em>a little</em> too hard, causing you to gasp sharply. You stop to read a tag on the bottom shelf and just <em>happen</em> to catch his gaze as you lick your lips, on your knees in front of him; you hear him curse under his breath as he turns away, adjusting himself.</p><p>The cat and mouse game continues and judging by the hiss you get out of him the third time you “accidentally” bump his crotch, you’ve pushed it as far as you can; you know you’re probably in for a long night when you get home but maybe that’s what he needs to take his mind off of how frustrated he is with this project. Or at least that’s what you tell yourself. It’s also quite fun.</p><p>You leave the garden section, cart full of various treasures, and start to head for the checkout. “Wait, baby,” Ashton calls out and you stop. “I wanna get a couple of the things I need for the hammock so when I come back for the wood I can just pop in and out of here.” </p><p>He directs you to an area towards the back of the store; you follow him and wheel the cart down an aisle that’s filled with boxes of metal hooks and chains. He sees your eyes taking in the aisle and he makes a face at you. “Whatever obnoxiously horny crack you’re about to make, just do it now so you can help me look for what I need,” he says in faux exasperation, making a “come on” gesture with his hand.</p><p>You laugh genuinely, “I don’t have anything to say!” You walk down the aisle and peer into a few of the boxes on the shelves. “I <em>do</em> wonder if we might get a better price on some of these things at one of the <em>other</em> types of stores we frequent,” you say under your breath.</p><p>He ignores your remark and starts consulting the notes on his phone. He scans the selection of items and finds the types of hooks he needs, throwing them into your basket. He furrows his brow, unable to find the next thing on his list. </p><p>“What are you looking for, babe? Let me help,” you ask, eager to speed things up.</p><p>“We need this,” He states, standing next to you to show you a picture of chains on his phone. </p><p>You examine the photo and quip suggestively, “<em>Yeah we do</em>.”</p><p>He lands a light swat on your ass and you squeak. “Your jokes are gonna seem a lot less funny if you keep it up,” he warns quietly in your ear.</p><p>You look around and see that this section of the store is more or less deserted. Feeling emboldened by this discovery, you reach to palm him over his jeans. “Yes, sir,” you nonchalantly reply.</p><p>The words have barely left your mouth and his hand is already back around your wrist and dragging you to follow him down the aisle. Your logical mind says you should protest that his shirt, your sweater and all your intended purchases are being left in the cart unattended but the decidedly <em>less</em> rational section of your brain, the part that just told you to grab your boyfriend’s dick in the middle of a home improvement store, kind of wants to see where this goes.</p><p>You get your answer seconds later when he pulls you into a bathroom tucked away next to the employee break room; it’s small, only a couple of sinks and stalls, and looks infrequently used. Which is probably for the best because Ash does not appear to have any interest in taking you into a stall, at least not just yet.</p><p>He presses you up against the door, kissing you deeply with a bruising intensity. He pulls away and you gasp. “You’ve been acting up all day, sweetheart, you can’t be surprised we’ve ended up here.” His hand, large enough to reach across your entire face, grips your chin and turns you to look at him. “Is this what you’ve been aiming for, is this what you hoped would happen?”</p><p>His tone is harsh and his words threatening but his eyes glimmer with mischief, desire and excitement. You’re sure the look in your eyes matches his when you unflinchingly answer with a confident, “Yes. <em>Sir</em>.”</p><p>He smiles widely and leans in, kissing, nipping and sucking harshly at your neck. You groan against him, involuntarily, and then quickly wonder how thin this bathroom’s walls are and you start trying to recall if you saw anybody in the break room next door.</p><p>Ashton pulls back to admire his work on your neck and sees your concerned expression. His face softens for a minute and he asks you, “You remember your word, baby?”</p><p>You flash him a brief tender smile, appreciating how attentive he is, that he would pick up on even your briefest moment of apprehension. You nod enthusiastically and then your smile turns devilish as you think to once again answer, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>He hooks his fingers in your waistband and yanks you from the door, spinning you around and then pressing your chest into it. You hold your breath and brace yourself for the spank you’re certain is coming but it never does. You’re not sure if you’re disappointed but the way your core is throbbing hints that you probably are.</p><p>Instead of smacking your ass, Ash is rutting up against it, breath heavy against your neck, giving you goosebumps. “Feel this, baby? You knew what you were doing out there, you just couldn’t help yourself, could you? Gave you my cock this morning and you’re still begging for it, aren’t you?”</p><p>You bite your lip and wiggle against him, enjoying the feeling of his hard bulge pressing into you. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Before you even realize he’s pulled away, that hard smack you’d been waiting for comes down on your ass and you cry out in surprise.</p><p>“That’s for being smart.” He presses his body roughly up against yours again and shoves his hand down your shorts, dragging his fingers through your folds, humming at the wetness he discovers there. “We’re on a fuckin’ shopping trip and you’re this wet for me? Even more desperate than I thought… and believe me, you were already <em>very</em> desperate in my mind.”</p><p>Ashton yanks his hand out of your shorts and pulls you away from the door, unceremoniously pushing you towards the sink counter. “Off,” he commands, gesturing to your bottoms. There’s not a lock on the bathroom door so he drags the metal trash can in front of the door, wedging it somewhat under the handle. “We already know you clearly can’t keep quiet, can’t have anyone barging in here to see who’s demeaning themself in the bathroom,” he taunts. “That’s only for <em>me</em> to see.”</p><p>You and Ash used to play like this all the time when you first got together but lately you’d gotten so caught up in your bubble of domestic bliss, it had fallen by the wayside. Things weren’t boring or unadventurous by any means but it’d been a minute since your last risky public romp or use of any degradation. Combining the two, plus the thrill of jumping back in after so long? Heavenly.</p><p>You hop up on the counter in your panties, shedding your tank top and spreading your legs, inviting him closer. “Yes, sir,” you tease with a sultry smile. “I’m your slut, no one else’s.”</p><p>He walks over and settles between your legs, kissing you hungrily as he unzips his pants and takes his cock out. “That’s right,” he growls. “Love hearing you say that… In fact, think I want you to <em>see</em> that too.” </p><p>He grabs you down off your perch and spins you to face the mirror lining the sink, your hands fly out to brace yourself as he presses you up against the counter, kicking your legs apart. He makes quick work of tugging your panties down your legs and then reaching over to jerk the cups of your bra down. You watch your reflection as he exposes more of your body to himself and now to you; you don’t even process your nakedness, your only thought is of how blown your pupils look.</p><p>Ashton lines himself up and pushes his cock inside you and begins thrusting roughly. You were undoubtedly turned on but the stretch is still <em>a lot</em> and you find yourself gasping and white-knuckling the counter at the sensation. </p><p>He sees your eyes start to close and he yanks your hair to get your attention. “I said I want you to <em>see</em> what a slut you are,” he breathes, already struggling to control himself. “Want you to see what <em>I</em> see, want you to see what <em>everyone</em> is gonna see if that door stop doesn’t hold up and someone comes in here and finds me giving you what you’ve been needing so badly.”</p><p>You whimper quietly at his words, at the thought of being caught. “Yes, sir… I love seeing how I look with your cock inside me…” You pant, “I already look so fucked out and we’ve barely started… I just wanted it so much.”</p><p>He slaps your ass again and the already loud smack sounds even louder given your setting. “We’re only at this fucking store today because we had to solve a problem created by your greedy little pussy and now that we’re here? You can’t even act right for a couple hours, got me hard looking at fucking flowers, now I’m having to bend you over in a fucking bathroom? How embarrassing,” he rasps at you through gritted teeth.</p><p>You love when he’s like this, you feel like you could almost cum from his words alone; you know it’s risking setting him off but you reach down and start rubbing your clit, you can’t help it. Ash immediately notices and laughs darkly. “Aww, baby, that time already? Go ahead and make yourself cum, sugar, the faster that needy pussy gets satisfied, the faster I can get on with my fucking day… until you’re back to begging me for it when we get home, of course.”</p><p>You’re aggressively meeting his thrusts now, throwing yourself back on him with pleasure being your only concern. You’d love to respond to his teasing with some sass of your own, rile him up some more but he’s hitting inside you <em>just</em> right and the only thing you can think to do is moan.</p><p>Seconds after you let out a particularly long moan, you notice voices can faintly be heard on the other side of the door, a pair of employees walking through the hallway. You catch Ashton’s gaze in the mirror and you can see the question in his eyes, letting you decide if you want to stop; you surprise yourself with how little you care and you stare at his reflection as you bounce yourself against him and rub your clit faster.</p><p>An amused smile paints his face and he whispers, “Starting to think you might <em>want</em> everyone to know what a slut you are for me. Is that what you want, baby?” His fingers dig into your skin as he drives his hips relentlessly into yours.</p><p>To keep from crying out, you bite your lip hard enough you’re almost sure you’re breaking the skin. You manage to gasp out, “<em>Yes, sir</em>,” before your orgasm completely takes your breath away.</p><p>The combination of you cumming around him and your breathless use of that phrase finally does Ash in and he thrusts into you only a few more times before his cock starts pumping you full of cum. Those voices outside the door are still somewhat present and you watch his reflection as he tries not to make a sound, fascinated by the way his jaw almost seems to be clenching in time with the pulsing of your pussy.</p><p>You both stand at the sink, catching your breath for a good minute, reality slowly starting to fade back in. You close your eyes and open them again, giggling once your mind finally starts to process the sight of yourself tits out, bottomless and bent over a bathroom sink in a hardware store.</p><p>Ashton smiles at the sound of your laughter and pulls out of you, hurriedly reaching for a handful of paper towels to help you clean up before things get too messy.</p><p>You accept his help and wryly ask, “You’re not gonna do the whole ‘no, put your panties back on, want you to feel my cum dripping out of you until we get home’ thing?”</p><p>He looks at you with amusement in his eyes and replies, “Gross, babe, we still have to go through checkout and everything. Jesus.”</p><p>You snort and pull him into you, kissing him sweetly before you both start the process of making yourselves and the bathroom look like nothing happened. </p><p>You manage to exit both the bathroom and the store without anyone catching on; you notice he’s in a much lighter mood and much more affectionate and touchy than he was earlier. You like it.</p><p>There’s traffic on the drive home but it doesn’t seem to bother either one of you; you’re excitedly chatting about the purchases you made and trying to decide what to order for dinner.</p><p>There’s a lull in the conversation and you can’t fight the urge to comment, “So… you <em>definitely</em> can’t tease me anymore for getting turned on by home improvement because I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna be able to visit that store without getting just <em>a little bit</em> hard now.”</p><p>The giggle Ash lets out fills the car and it’s the best sound you’ve heard all day. “I think whatever sex demon possessed you last week got to me,” he shakes his head in disbelief. “I literally had to stop myself from eating my cum out of you. <em>That’s</em> how far gone I was.”</p><p>You playfully jab his side. “I can’t even get you to do that at <em>home</em> and you’re trying to do it in a public bathroom? And we call <em>me</em> the slut in this relationship.”</p><p>He laughs again and squeezes your thigh affectionately. “Well… we have fun, don’t we?”</p><p>You place your hand on top of his, turn to him and grin. “Yes, sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally a couple hours after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589034">"You Were Digging Plants..."</a> was published, I got sent <a href="https://kindahoping4forever.tumblr.com/post/624661695226396672/spicycal-sent-me-this-video-and-as-you-can">a TikTok of Ashton </a>reacting to being called "sir" at a m&amp;g. I got absurdly inspired and this story went up less than 24 hours later.</p><p>This was originally posted to <a href="https://kindahoping4forever.tumblr.com/post/624762493447929856/yes-sir-ashton-irwin">my Tumblr</a> in July 2020 - come hang out with me there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>